


Cold Pizza for breakfast

by kari2171



Series: Things Mycroft never thought he would like. (But he does) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold pizza for breakfast, M/M, Mycroft doesn't mean to be a snob, greg loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari2171/pseuds/kari2171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw the title Cold Pizza on my email and this idea immediately came to mind.</p><p>Inspired by this fic </p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/7957306.</p><p>Purposely haven't read it yet, so I don't copy.<br/>(If it ends up too close anyway, I'll delete it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Pizza for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957306) by [cakeisnotpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie). 



"What are you eating?" Mycroft asked.

It wasn't often that Mycroft stayed at Greg's apartment.  He was most comfortable in his own controlled environment. Last night, however, they had been attending a retirement party for Greg's boss at the local pub and considering the late hour, the location, and the level of their inebriation, it just made sense to come here.

Gregory was actually an early riser, and often awoke before him.  Today, he must have been up for at least a bit, because it looked like he had already cooked breakfast.

"Cold pizza." Greg answered. "Want some?"

"COLD pizza? For breakfast?" Mycroft asked, dubiously.

"Best time for it.  Have you ever even had pizza?" 

"Of course I've had pizza.  My favorite is Beet Pesto Pizza with Kale and Goat Cheese at Padella."

"If that is you idea of pizza, no wonder you think it wouldn't be good cold.  Thin crust with pepperoni sausage and onion is the way to go."

"How old is it?" Mycroft asked, going to the fridge.

"Ordered in Thursday night when you had the late meeting with people too high up the food chain for me to know they exist."

Mycroft opened the box.

"I can see the pools of congealed grease on top of the pepperoni slices."

"That's a sign of quality. Can't have pepperoni that isn't greasy."

Mycroft pulled out a slice. The waxed paper from underneath stuck to the bottom.

"That will just tear right off." Greg said, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying Mycroft's discomfort. He got down a plate from the cupboard beside the sink.

Mycroft peeled away the strip of paper and set the slice on the plate, reaching the silverware drawer.

"Nope." Greg said, standing in the way of the drawer opening."Cold Pizza must be eaten with your hands. Normally, it's eaten straight from the box or over the sink, but I'll let you have a plate if only to save that fancy silk robe of yours from any spillage."

"I haven't had 'spillage' as you say since I was a child and learned the proper way to hold my knife and fork."

"Just trust me and use you hands."

Mycroft picked up the slice, slightly folded the thin crust, and took a bite.  The the spiciness of the sausage melded perfectly with the slight sweetness of the crust. He swallowed and took another bite. The grease he had been worried about quickly melted on his tongue while the fact that it was cold meant the onions gave it a bit of texture while the sauce was just thick enough to drip a bit onto his fingers. 

Setting the slice on his plate he asked, "Where do you keep the napkins?""

"Oh, think I'm out. Just lick it off your fingers." Greg said, trying to look innocent. 

No one ever said Mycroft was slow.  He stared into Greg's eyes as he slowly licked his fingers, swirling them around long after the sauce was gone.

"You know what's even better than cold pizza?" Greg asked.

Mycroft shook his head no while holding his first two fingers in his mouth seductively.

"Room temperature pizza. Let's go kill some time while this warms up." Greg replied as he took Mycrofts other hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted before editing so this will change gramatically but hopefully not in terms of content.


End file.
